


The Truth Hurts

by hollywoodproblems



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family, Very mild body horror, alcohol is also mentioned literally once, but taako and kravitz are together in this too, hey no skin off my back lol, it gets dark but has a not-dark ending, lots of sweeping loose ends under the rug lol, lotsa action and adventure, slight implied child neglect and abuse very very slight but it is there, sorry merle, there's a lot of magnus and taako if you want to interpret that way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywoodproblems/pseuds/hollywoodproblems
Summary: “Taako, listen. This is serious. Whatever job I’ve just been called to, it’s here on this base.”Finally there was a glimmer of genuinity in Taako’s eyes as he looked shocked.“Is it us again?”His voice cracked a little as he piped up. Kravitz frowned and shook his head no.“I don’t know more than what I’ve told you, but I can say this: whatever is happening right now, it can’t be good. Taako-”He took the wizard’s hand again and squeezed it tightly.“Please, be careful.”---The Bureau of Balance is under attack! Magnus and Taako fight their way to the Director to find out what's happening and try to save the day- but sometimes, the truth can really hurt. Takes place sometime after ep 50 and before The Suffering Game.t





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the last chapter of this in a sudden frenzy so now I guess I gotta write all the chapters leading up to it too. I want this to be jam-packed with lots of action, adventure, mystery, friendship, family, hurt/comfort, humor... you'll laugh, you'll cry... so that's more the focus than a beautiful, polished piece. Like TAZ itself! So there! Anyways look forward to more chapters in the coming days <3

“Well folks, the judge’s critiques are in- let’s see what they have to say about Taako’s special ‘secret spiced’ duck!”

The audience cheered as Taako beamed out at the crowd, waving vaguely in the direction of the bright studio lights that obscured everyone’s faces. The judges at the table in front of him were beaming too.

“This was absolutely fantastic, Taako! Not even a little bit deadly, either!”

One human woman gushed.

“Mmm… It’s spiced to perfection! And none of the spices are even remotely poisonous!”

Another orc woman emphasized as she took a big bite. The third judge appeared to be an oversized bugbear- Klarg himself, in fact- squeezed into a chef’s uniform and precariously poised on his folding chair as he gobbled up the last of Taako’s food. 

“Taako, the pairing of your spices are literally, literally making love on my tongue right now as we speak.”

Taako smirked, leaning in to offer with a wave of one of his fingers,

“You might want to give it another second, big guy, ‘cause this is about to turn into a menage a toi, baby!”

At the comment Klarg paused and his eyes widened, tears forming in them as he absolutely glowed.

“Amazing…. Simply amazing!”

The host of the show stepped forward to wrap an arm around Taako’s shoulder, turning him to face the bright lights once more.

“Well, there you have it, folks! Taako the Wizard is officially the best chef ever!”

The crowd went wild, screaming and clapping and cheering his name. Taako beamed again, waving his hands out to the audience, completely overjoyed. 

“Taako! Taako! Taako! Taa-”

 

“-ko? Taako? Taa-kooo…?”

The wizard jumped awake with a gasp, springing up to smack his head directly into the one hovering over him, both lunging back with a groan and clutching their foreheads. 

“Aah! What the hell, babe!”

Taako kicked at the still recovering reaper hunched over beside him in bed, shaking his head a few times and rubbing his forehead. Kravitz shot him a look, still massaging his own forehead and blinking rapidly.

“It’s not  _ my _ fault you sleep like the dead.”

“You’re one to talk…”

Taako grumbled with a sigh, flopping back against the pillows and staring up at the ceiling. It was only now that he noticed the flashing red lights and alarm sirens wailing, pointing a lazy finger up with a confused expression.

“And what the hell is this?”

“I woke you up cause I thought you’d know.”

Taako sat up again, frowning now, and threw back the covers.

“Nope, can’t say I do…”

He crossed the room to pull a silk robe off a hanger in the closet and around himself, then peeked his head out the door of the bedroom.

The rest of the suite was filled with flashing lights and alarms as well, the figure of Magnus suddenly rushing up to him through the darkness.

“Oh good, you’re up- do you have any idea what’s going on?”

“Hey, my guess is as good as yours, big guy.”

Taako shrugged. Magnus didn’t seem very comforted by the answer.

“Well I’m assuming it’s trouble so we better get out of here.”

Taako groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, okay, just gimme a minute.”

He shut the door on a very concerned Magnus face and made his way back over to the closet, putting his hands on his hips as he frowned at his clothes.

“Hey, Krav, I dunno what’s up but it looks like I might have to go save the world again or something.”

He called over his shoulder, doing a double take when he noticed the reaper was already dressed and standing at the end of the bed, checking his stone of farspeech. 

“Damn, you’re quick. Wish I could do that.”

“Yes, well, duty calls…”

Kravitz was frowning down at his stone, Taako eyeing the reaper another moment with a lifted brow before turning back to the closet and beginning to pull on clothes. He was feeling more asleep than theatrical, pulling on a pair of black leggings and oversized cotton crop top that had a tendency to hang off one of his shoulders, shoving his hat on top of his head before calling it a day. He was just leaning in the mirror of his vanity to apply some mascara when Kravitz suddenly took his hand, turning the wizard to face him. The reaper was still in his human form, and he was looking seriously concerned.

“Taako-”

“Wow, that’s a clammy one!”

The wizard exclaimed as he took his hand back, shaking it out and making a face up at the reaper, clearly a little surprised by his approach and trying to joke his way around it. Kravitz shook his head.

“Taako, listen. This is serious. Whatever job I’ve just been called to, it’s here on this base.”

Finally there was a glimmer of genuinity in Taako’s eyes as he looked shocked.

“Is it us again?”

His voice cracked a little as he piped up. The reaper frowned and shook his head no.

“I don’t know more than what I’ve told you, but I can say this: whatever is happening right now, it can’t be good. Taako-”

He took the wizard’s hand again and squeezed it tightly.

“Please, be careful.”

Taako frowned up at him, but squeezed his hand back and nodded once.

“Hey, baby, you got it, no sweat. You know I’m like, a god-tier hero, right?”

Kravitz couldn’t help but smile at that.

“I know.”

He kissed Taako’s cheek hastily and turned away again, taking his hand from Taako’s own and lifting it to open a portal. 

“I’ll see you soon.”

Taako waved a hand lazily at the reaper as he took on his true, skeletal form, scythe appearing in his hand.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll probably have some new medal of bravery or whatever by then.”

Kravitz’s chuckle echoed through the portal as he disappeared.

“Taako? We gotta go!”

Magnus was banging on the door and Taako huffed, hopping on one leg over to the door as he pulled on his boots, pausing to grab his umbra staff before exiting out into the suite. Magnus was on his stone of farspeech.

“Lucretia? Lucretia, it’s Magnus, come in! Lucretia?!”

“No luck?”

The wizard planted a hand on his hip and Magnus huffed, shoving the stone back in his pocket. 

“I can tell it’s connecting but it’s dead on her end. I think we better go find her.”

Just then a rumble ran through the entire building, shaking hard enough that a few pieces fell off the walls and some glass shattered in the kitchen. The two put their arms out for balance, Taako stumbling a little. The quake passed quickly, but more crashing and crumbling could be heard from outside.

“What the hell was that!”

Taako exclaimed, finding his balance again. Magnus grabbed him by the arm.

“I don’t know, but we better get out of here.”

“What about Merle?”

Taako pulled his arm back, eyebrows pulled together.

“I don’t think he’s back from visiting his kids yet!”

“Merle has kids?!”

“Ugh, I’ll explain later-  _ we gotta go! _ ”


	2. Chapter 2

Moonside was chaos. Members of the Bureau were running every which way in various forms of dressed, injured, and panicked, most heading for the launching station to get the hell off the station. There were buildings crumpling from above, chunks of the campus terf ripping open and flying every which way, the quakes even stronger outside. Fire was spreading in some areas, some of the only light illuminating the campus as the streetlights appeared to have gone out, replaced only with flashing yellow and red alarms. Taako and Magnus barely had time to take in the scene as they bolted for the dome that housed the Director’s office, betting on her having been up late working. They were able to make it about halfway to their destination when suddenly they spotted two glowing figures in their path, both with their backs to them. Even so, they were familiar.

“Avi! Killian?”

Magnus called to the pair, stepping closer before Taako grabbed his arm. Something didn’t seem right. Slowly the pair turned around to face Magnus and Taako revealing gaunt, pale faces with wide, pupil-less eyes, mouths hanging open and drooling. They hunched towards them, groaning as they moved before lunging at Magnus and Taako each.

“I bench pressed 200 pounds!”

Avi screeched at Magnus as he jumped him, scratching at the fighter as he struggled to free himself from his friend’s grasp.

“Carey’s just a friend…”

Killian groaned, throwing herself at Taako and swinging an arm at his head. The wizard ducked just in time but stumbled back a little, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

“Are they  _ zombies _ ?”

“Man, I _really_ wish we had  Merle right now!”

Magnus strained in response, still thrashing around to try and shake Avi. Suddenly another zombie limped up behind him to claw at his back, scales glittering in the greenish glow the figures were giving off.

“Killian’s just a friend…”

Carey moaned lifelessly as Magnus sucked in his breath at the sting of her nails, really beginning to struggle.

“Argh- how do we fight- our  _ friends _ ?!”

“I don’t know!”

Taako responded breathlessly as he continued to dodge Killian’s blows as best he could, the effort to respond slowing him just enough to allow her to crack the heel of her palm across the side of his head. He collapsed, dizzy, blinking his eyes open just in time to see another zombie come alongside Killian before both jumped down on top of him.

“Taako!”

Magnus strained as he saw his friend disappear in a pile of zombies, unable to move as he dealt with his own foes. Suddenly though the pile glowed red and then a blast of fire sent the two zombies flying up in the air and away, crumpling lifeless to the ground.

“ _ No _ _!_ ”

Magnus was horrified as he took in Killian’s lifeless body, but Taako shook his head, using the umbra staff to help him climb to his feet before pointing it at the body of the other zombie he’d blasted.

“They’re not real, man, look.”

The fighter finally noticed the half-fried face of the other dead zombie and blinked in horror once at the mirror staring lifelessly back at him. It was  _ himself. _

“Obviously you’re you- so they must just be copies.”

Taako concluded before pointing his staff at the Carey zombie on Magnus’s back. She was still repeating,

“Killian’s just a friend…”

As she burned to a crisp, collapsing to the ground. Magnus pushed Avi down and drew his ax, lifting it above his head.

“I bench pressed 200 pou-”

The blade cracked down through his head, splitting it in half before he could finish his sentence. Magnus balked at the sight and hastily looked away, pulling out his blade and dragging it away. All at once, the bodies around the pair crumpled and turned to ash, drifting away in the breeze. 

“What the  _ fuck _ is going on?”

The fighter choked out, watching the ash wash away on the wind in horror. Taako bounced up beside him, still clutching his umbra staff tight.

“I don’t know, but it’s kinda spooky, right? Night of the living dead~”

He sang, wiggling his fingers spookily in Magnus’s face, who brushed it away with disgust.

“It’s fucked up! What even are these things? And what are they saying!”

A collection of groans from the darkness around them made the pair jump and huddle closer together before looking at each other and starting once more for the dome. There’d be time for theorizing later.

“They’re slow, so I think if we just keep running we can avoid most of them!”

Magnus called to Taako as he ran, dodging a glowing Garfield and glowing Taako as he did.

“It’s one of a kind!”

Garfield croaked in his face.

“I promise I’ll have the money!”

The glowing Taako screeched as the real Taako pushed him aside, working to keep pace with Magnus.

“Taako, there’s a  _ lot _ of you!”

The fighter exclaimed, gesturing to the crowds they were running through. About one in every six seemed to be another glowing green Taako, lunging forward at them and clawing with well-manicured nails.

“I love you!”

“I hate you!”

“I’ll be fine!”

They groaned as they attacked, the pair dancing their way through the crowd and continuing on their path to the dome.

“What are these things  _ saying! _ ”

Magnus exclaimed, unable to make any sense of what was going on. Taako was frowning deeply, beginning to stare down at his feet at he ran. He shook his head.

“I don’t know!”

“What did mine say to you?”

Magnus asked, turning his head to glance over at Taako just a moment, but the wizard shook his head.

“I didn’t hear, I was a little busy at the time!”

Magnus huffed and Taako made sure to keep the frown off his face as he ran, replaying the attack over again in his mind’s eye, and the words zombie Magnus had growled in his ear:

_ “I’ll see you soon, Jules.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! Let me know what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Taako and Magnus’ steps clicked on the marble floors as they ran into the dome housing the Director’s office, echoing eerily around them as the noise and chaos of outside receded behind them. Magnus pushed the button for the elevator and the doors clanked open immediately, black smoke pouring out of the shaft. They both stumbled back, coughing heavily and covering their faces with their arms. 

“Stairs it is!”

Magnus commented gruffly, pulling Taako by the arm into the stairwell and coughing again once he pulled the door closed behind him to cut off the black smoke. The wizard groaned, tilting his head back to stair up the seemingly million flights of stairs.

“No thanks, I’ve already had my cardio for the day.”

He crossed his arms but Magnus nudged him, offering a grin.

“Come on- last one up is an ugly ogre!”

“Well obviously I’m hot so I have to win!”

Taako huffed, planting his hands on his hips, but Magnus had already begun lumbering up the stairs, snickering.

“Hey!”

The wizard chased after the fighter, overtaking him just to prove he could, taking two stairs at a time with his long legs and leaving Magnus laughing at his enthusiasm. Leave it to Taako’s vanity to spark a second wind. 

Suddenly though as Taako led the way around another flight a zombie barreled into him, sending them both flying back and toppling down the stairs, the wizard hitting the bottom of the flight he’d just climbed with an ‘oof’.

“Taako!”

Magnus leapt down the last few steps to pull the glowing body off his friend, Taako immediately sitting up and blasting it with his wand.

“I didn’t hear, I was a little busy at the time!”

It screeched as it was burned up, Magnus letting the body drop from his grasp and collapse in a heap beside Taako, who leaned over to watch a copy of his own face crumple into dust. He frowned uneasily down at the sight but was interrupted by a hand thrust in his face, Magnus offering him help up. Taako took it and tried to climb to his feet but his ankle crumpled underneath him, the wizard yelping in pain. He tried again, and by moving more slowly and gingerly he was able to stand, keeping one foot off the ground completely.

“My ankle-”

He sucked in sharply through his teeth, reaching down to massage it gingerly.

“Can you heal it?”

Magnus asked, eyeing the ankle with concern, but Taako shook his head.

“I mean, I’m not a healer…”

He groaned.

“God I can’t believe I actually wish that old coot were here right now…”

He tried limping a few steps, straining all the while.

“I think I can walk it off, but it’ll take a hot sec.”

Magnus shook his head.

“No time.”

He positioned himself in front of the wizard and bent his knees, offering his back to his friend.

“Hop on.”

“ _ Well _ , if you  _ insist! _ ”

Taako sing-songed before leaping up and wrapping his arms around Magnus’ back, who adjusted the wizard carefully before taking off again. They both knew there was no other way around it, so they left it at that. Taako almost would’ve been embarrassed if he hadn’t gotten out of running up several more flights of stairs.

“Guess we’ll both be ugly ogres now…”

Magnus strained as he hopped up the steps, a little slower now that he was weighted down. 

“Or both hot!”

Taako concluded, scooting up a little so he could peek more fully over Magnus’ shoulder. He leaned his chin on it now to keep his head from bobbing too much as Magnus ran, thinking back on what the zombie Taako had just screeched.

“Hey, I’ve been thinking…”

“ _ Uh-oh _ …”

Magnus scoffed, Taako letting go to punch the fighter in the shoulder and slipping down again, working to wiggle back up to his vantage point and huffing.

“No, listen- I’ve been thinking…”

_ I promise I’ll have the money! _

“And I think…”

_ I love you! _

_ I hate you! _

_ I’ll be fine! _

“I might have figured out what the zombies are saying.”

_ I didn’t hear, I was a little busy at the time! _

“They’re lies.”

Magnus turned the corner of another flight.

“Lies?”

“Yeah, I think they’re lies we’ve told! Like, in the form of zombies!”

Magnus reached the floor they were looking for and pulled open the door, stepping out into the hallway and depositing Taako carefully on his feet before bringing both palms to his knees and panting heavily. He took a long moment to catch his breath before finally commenting,

“Well, I guess that makes sense. Some of the stuff they were saying were definitely lies…”

Taako planted a hand on his hip, using the other to throw up a big thumbs up.

“Looks like I solved the zombie puzzle!”

Magnus nodded, straightening once more.

“It explains why there’s not a lot of me but a  _ lot _ of you, too.”

He rubbed the back of his now-sweaty neck sheepishly.

“No offense.”

Taako batted a hand.

“Non-taken, my guy. Who  _ doesn’t _ want an army of their very own glowing zombies!”

Magnus perked up, turning to face Taako with his brows pulled together.

“Hey, wait a second, that one in the stairwell- doesn’t it mean you lied before?”

It was Taako’s turn to rub the back of his neck.

“Uh, well-...”

“What did my zombie say?”

“I don’t really remem-”

“Taako, don’t make  _ more _ zombies! Tell the truth!”

“Okay fine it said ‘See you soon, Jules!’”

The wizard blurted out. Magnus looked stunned before dropping his gaze down to his feet. He planted his hands on his hips and let out a long, deep breath. He shook his head once. Taako worried at his lip before huffing a little sigh of his own, taking a small step forward to pat Magnus once on the shoulder.

“The truth hurts, my guy.”

He offered plainly with one nod before his hand closed on the fighter’s sleeve, tugging him forward.

“Come on, the Director’s office is right there.”

Magnus took another deep breath before lifting his gaze once more, allowing Taako to drag him forward.

“Are you okay to walk?”

The wizard simply batted a hand.

“I’ll be fine~”

His limp did seem to be slowly lifting as he walked more, still causing him to wince occasionally if he landed on it the wrong way. The truth had hurt Magnus but the lie had hurt him. That did tend to be how it worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, those two are pretty cute huh (●´ω｀●)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna mention once again that I've only listened up to about episode 52 so far, so you'll have to roll with me on this one in terms of canon information etc like I'm making up a Grand Relic here and also don't know too much shit about the Director yet lol pls have mercy okay enjoy!

In the end, Magnus had to beat down the door with his ax, the Director’s office door not budging by any means. Once the pair climbed through the whole he had made they could see why it was otherwise impenetrable, an entire bookcase having been seemingly thrown up against it. Indeed the entire room was in complete shambles, lit only by the glow of fire and flashing alarms from outside, furniture and shrapnel scattering the room amid piles of dust and still-disintegrating glowing bodies, all bearing the Director’s resemblance. On the far side of the room behind an overturned desk about a half dozen Lucretia zombies had the Director cornered against a fireplace, who was supporting herself with one arm gripping the mantle, severally scratched up and bloodied. She was lifting a weak arm in defense to the zombies as they closed the space between them, leaping on top of her and dragging her to the floor.

“Lucretia!”

Magnus cried out, bolting across the room as fast as he could, ax raised, trying to save her from the hoard. But Taako was faster, leveling his staff at the group and shooting out another blast of fire, the glowing bodies going up in smoke. Magnus didn’t waste any time leaping on the pile, ripping smoldering, disintegrating bodies away until Lucretia was uncovered and dragging her out, the Director coughing and sputtering, dark skin even more blackened from the inferno. Magnus gingerly leaned her up against the brick fireplace, spotting an inch of her sleeve that was still flaming and hastily patting it out.

“You- you set me on fire!”

She coughed out, appalled as she wiped the ash off of herself.

“ _ You’re welcome! _ ”

Taako responded as he jogged up to the pair, planting a hand on his hip and peering down at her.

“For saving your ass.”

He emphasized, eyeing the heaping pile of dusty zombie remnants around them and around the room as a whole. She must have taken on dozens on her own in here, judging by the mess. He snickered. 

“Looks like  _ someone’s _ an even bigger liar than Taako~”

She looked up at the wizard in confusion, eyebrows pulled together.

“Liar?”

“We figured out the zombies are some kind of physical embodiment of the lies people tell.”

Magnus explained.

“That’s why they each repeat a lie their copy has told over and over again, and why  _ some _ people have more than others.”

He shot a look over his shoulder at Taako who offered an exaggerated cheesy-grin-shoulder-shrug combo. Lucretia hummed as she mulled over the explanation, nodding slowly.

“I see… Lies turning to zombies…”

She hung her head in her hands, sighing.

“I think I may have an idea of what’s going on here.”

Magnus frowned, reaching out a hand to grip her shoulder. They’d never seen her more worse for wear.

“Lucretia?”

She lifted her gaze to look up at him once more, still frowning deeply, the lines of her face growing deep shadows in the flickering light.

“This is the work of a grand relic, boys. It’s up to you now.”

She paused.

“Where’s Merle?”

“Like, fucking vacation or something…”

Taako shrugged, rolling his eyes.

“He was off base visiting his kids.”

Magnus explained more thoroughly, the Director nodding with an even deeper frown.

“Then it’ll just have to be up to you two. We can’t let this get any more out of hand than it already has. If this power were to reach the mainland, civilization as we know it could crumble. As it stands now, the moonbase is in danger of collapse if we don’t act quickly.”

Magnus straightened, seeming to steel himself back into the hero he ought to be.

“Tell us what we have to do.”

“As always, your mission is to find the grand relic and take it from whoever has fallen victim to it’s thrall so that we may destroy it. I could tell from the start of this disaster that the power of a relic was at hand but now with this information about the zombies I think I have determined which one we’re dealing with.”

She limped to the overturned desk, denying any help from Magnus and supporting herself now on the heavy oak drawers, pulling one open to fish out a small flask.

“It must be the ring of revenge. It feeds on the perceived injustices and wrongdoings the bearer has endured, fixating the user on what they believe is the most evil part of this world and giving them a warped sense of justice. It personifies the sins on which the bearer is fixated into monsters to attack the perceived sinners, seemingly granting the bearer both the powers of their fixated injustice and also the means to eradicate it entirely. They will seek their revenge until the rage of the ring consumes them completely. Because it preys on preexisting feelings in a person’s heart, it’s thrall is known as the most insidious and unbearable of them all.”

With that she flicks open the flask and takes a long, bitter swig, face twisting up before she coughs out a breath.

“Okay so whoever has the ring right now clearly is mad about all the lying in the world or whatever, hence the zombies.”

Taako chimed in, lips pursed together as he mulled over this new information.

“Precisely.”

“But who could it be? Lucretia, did you see anyone?”

Magnus asked, trying to make sense of the mess. The Director shook her head.

“I haven’t the fainted idea. I just can’t believe a grand relic made it  _ here _ . It  _ has _ to be someone within the Bureau- no one else could have made it onto the moonbase!”

The building rumbled, all three bracing themselves on whatever was nearby to try and keep their footing during the short quake, a few paintings crashing to the floor off the wall.

“Well, whoever it is, they’ve gotta be close by!”

Magnus ventured once the shaking receded. Taako made his way over to one of the floor to ceiling windows lining the wall, one of the last ones that wasn’t shattered, and peered out at the campus.

“There!”

He pointed to the next dome over, the community center that housed the cafeteria. The frosted windows making up the ceiling of the dome were cast in glowing lights flashing in different colors as if the dome housed a fireworks show, waves of energy radiating off of the structure. 

“Do you think they could possibly be near that super magical spectacle over yonder?”

“You boys better get over there on the double.”

She huffed, straining to continue holding herself up despite her injuries, but again waved away any assistance from Magnus, who stepped forward.

“Please, the both of you: be careful. You’re the moonbase’s only hope now.”

Magnus reached out and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“We got this, Lucretia.”

“I mean, no guarantees of course…”

Taako piped up. The Director lifted her gaze again to survey them both.

“One more thing, you two. Whoever is wearing that ring now, they must be completely mad from the thrall and it’s power at this point. There’s a good chance you might know it’s bearer, as it will have to be a Bureau member, but I can’t stress this enough: that ring’s power is unfathomable, and it must be stopped at all costs. I know this order doesn’t come lightly, and it pains me to give it too, but I must: Whoever is wearing that ring is no longer your friend. If it means stopping the ring of revenge- kill them.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

Magnus reassured at the same time Taako threw up a thumb’s up.

“You got it!”

She grimaced at the response before taking another swig of her flask’s contents and drooping down to lean against the desk, no longer able to hold herself on her feet. Magnus drew his ax once more, steeling himself again.

“We’ll get that ring and save the base, Lucretia, no worries. Come on Taako.”

Taako crossed his arms.

“Hey, since when do you give orders? I was hoping I could get a swig of that potion the Director’s got there.”

He pursed his lips at her, attempting some kind of puppy dog eyes, but she just frowned at him.

“This is straight whiskey.”

“Oh. Well. I guess that’ll do.”

He shrugged, extending a hand. The Director downed the last of it with a steely expression.

“Sorry; fresh out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's got the ring lol ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone i just reached episode 58 of TAZ and it's got me fuk't up so jot that down

Taako needed a good minute to catch his breath by the time the pair had barricaded themselves in the community dorm, leaned against the door zombies continued to scratch at as he braced his hands on his knees and panted.

“How’s your ankle?”

Magnus was panting too but certainly better off, rubbing the sweat from his forehead and eyeing his friend. 

“Well it’s back to the regular level of not-fine the rest of me is at now, at least…”

Taako huffed, shaking his head. Magnus frowned, dwelling on the comment. Without Merle by their side they wouldn’t be able to heal, which meant facing a Grand Relic the way they were. They would only have one shot at this so they really had to make it count. He had a feeling Taako was thinking it, too. The wizard wasn’t always the brightest, but he  _ was _ always thinking about self preservation. 

“Hey, if you need to rest-”

“Nah.”

Taako shook his head, pushing off from the door and collecting his umbra staff, moving a little stiffly but waving a hand at his friend in his usual, nonchalant fashion.

“Let’s just get this shit over with.”

He finally raised his gaze to lift an eyebrow at Magnus, grinning a little bit.

“Anyways, I’m kinda itching to see whodunnit, aren’t you?”

Magnus’ stomach churned uneasily. He was less than excited to find out which of his possible friends he would possibly have to fight and possibly have to kill. No- not kill. There’s no way he’d let that happen.

The fighter followed after his wizard friend who had already begun to make his way down the hall, the pair falling into step side-by-side as they crept through the darkness. At the end of the hall was a pair of wide, double doors that led into the cafeteria, which- judging by the rumbling and crashing coming from the other side- seemed to be the epicenter of this entire disaster. 

Just a handful of feet from the door Taako froze, Magnus walking straight into him and stumbling.

“Hey- Taako, what gives!”

The wizard was staring straight ahead, extending a well-manicured finger to point right at the doors.

“You don’t see them?”

“I don’t have dark vision you ass.”

The wizard rolled his eyes, waving his umbra staff.

“Allow me to shed some light on the situation.”

A bubble of light burst out of the staff and fixed itself to the ceiling, illuminating the handful of feet between the pair and the cafeteria doors. There were two glowing figures standing just in front of the door who turned to face them as the hall lit up. It was a middle aged man and woman dressed in expensive though civilian clothing, neither arm bearing a Bureau bracer and both figures complete strangers to the heroes. The woman was dark skinned with long, dark hair and full lips, the man just slightly shorter than her with a mess of curls on his head and splatter of freckles on his cheeks. Both wore glasses. He wore a suit and she wore a dress, and both had jewelry that glittered in Taako’s light.

“Who the hell are  _ they _ ?”

Taako lifted an eyebrow at the pair, who both groaned and began to lurch forward towards them. As they came forward more copies of the same pair began to emerge from the shadows and join the clump until there were three of each. Magnus rushed forward, ax raised.

“Guess it doesn’t really matter, does it!”

He cracked his ax down on one of the men just as one woman lunged at Taako, the wizard able to blast her back before another replaced her to claw at him.

“I love you!”

She screeched, the wizard raising his umbra staff just in time to block her nails from catching him.

“It’s unrequited!”

He assured before kicking her back, ducking as another came rushing up behind her.

“You’ll always be my boy…”

One of the men groaned at Magnus as he leapt forward, the fighter bringing his ax down on the man’s head and struggling to rip it back out in time to block another woman barreling at him.

“Mother knows best!”

He ducked, letting her roll right off his back before finally retrieving his ax from the first guy to bring it down on her, too. Just then one of the men brought his nails down across Magnus’ back who yelped, spinning around and pushing the zombie away with the butt of his ax.

“Those people are no good.”

The zombie snarled as it stumbled back, Magnus not waiting to hear it twice before bringing his blade down on the form. 

“You’ll never amount to anything!”

A zombie woman screeched as Taako knocked her down again before leveling his staff on the last clump and blowing them away in a blast of flames. 

“Kinda wishy-washy, these people…”

Taako quipped but failed to put much energy into it, not really in a laughing mood as they watched six bodies turn to ash around them. Magnus huffed, resting his ax on his shoulder and wiping the sweat from his brow.

“I guess they’re someone’s parents…?”

“I guess I really don’t care.”

The wizard shut the fighter down, making his way over to the double doors, movements a little stiff. Magnus followed suit, a little ginger in his movements as he toed around the bodies, too. He sighed. The last thing they needed before a fight like the one they were undoubtedly about to have was to get all dinged up.

They could hear the tell-tale ZAP sounds of strong magic being cast in and among the sounds of crashing and rumbling. They thought they might even hear some laughter and grunting, undoubtedly coming from the spellcaster.

“Do we have any kind of game plan here?”

Magnus dragged a hand through his messy hair.

“There’s no way we can win a fair fight, so we gotta try and talk this person down. We just have to get them away from the ring.”

Taako nodded, lips pursed.

“Yeah, I like the sound of that idea. Just so you know, I’m just about out of magic.”

“You’re what?”

The wizard put up his hands in defense.

“Hey, what, do you think I’m just  _ made _ of magic? It takes work, you know! And I’ve been working my  _ ass _ off over here!”

Magnus groaned, rubbing his forehead, but Taako just shrugged.

“Hey, no biggie. You said it yourself, we’re just gonna talk them down, so who needs magic, anyways?”

The fighter shifted on his feet, shaking his head, uneasy.

“Whatever happened to ‘Magnus rushes in,’ huh? Look, I don’t wanna do this  _ at all _ , so you’re lucky I’m even going along, magic or not! Taako’s good out here, yo!”

Magnus sighed, drawing his ax again. He steeled himself, nodding once.

“You’re right. Let’s do this.”

He ripped open the door and rushed in, Taako rolling his eyes before running after the fighter, figuring there was no difference between standing around in the hallway and standing around in the cafeteria. The room was in shambles, several holes blasted in the ceiling and into the linoleum floor and furniture thrown every which way in haphazard piles around the edges of the space. A figure was engulfed in green light at the center of the place, back to the pair as it raised its arms and conjured up a hoard of glowing zombies before sending them off through the door on the far end of the room. The walls rumbled with each spell cast by the figure.

“Hey!”

Magnus rushed forward and planted himself some feet from the figure, ax drawn. He was kicking himself for not coming up with anything better to say than that.

“You’re night of the living dead-meat, loser!”

Taako piped up, planting himself beside Magnus and pointing a finger at the figure. 

“ _ No _ , Taako we’re not-!”

Magnus hissed over at the wizard before hastily calling out,

“No- I mean, no you’re not- we’re not gonna- okay no one’s gonna die so let’s all just-!”

The figure turned on them and sent a beacon of green light shooting out to fill the entire room, blinding the pair and knocking them back several feet, both landing on their asses with an ‘oof’. The light subsided and footsteps clicked across the linoleum as the figure closed the space between them, leaning over the two groaning men to smirk uncharacteristically at them.

“Hello, sirs.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smash dat mf kudos/comments button to save the boi genius


	6. Chapter 6

“ _ Angus? _ ”

Magnus exclaimed, horrified, attempting to scramble back onto his feet. Taako was still frowning up at the dark haired boy.

“You’ve  _ got _ to be kidding me.  _ Angus _ did all this shit?”

The boy frowned. Green light seemed to emanate off his body, brightest near his left hand on which he was wearing a simple silver band; specifically on his thumb, the ring apparently too large to fit any other finger. He raised that hand now, slashing it down to send Taako flying again, the wizard shooting back a handful of feet and landing in a heap on the linoleum.

“You shouldn’t be so quick to underestimate me,  _ Taako _ .”

“I’m just saying, you’re like ten, how the hell did a  _ kid _ get his hands on a fucking  _ Grand Relic _ -”

“I think what Taako is  _ trying _ to say,”

Magnus interrupted hastily, the boy turning on him again, the pair only a few feet away from each other. 

“Is that we’re really shocked to see you with that ring, Angus. We know how dangerous Grand Relics can be and we don’t want you to get hurt.”

The fighter had his ax drawn and was holding it out reluctantly in front of him, not sure what he was supposed to make of this mess. How were they supposed to fight Angus! He was just a little kid! Magnus had been trying to keep the pessimism out of his thoughts but now that they were here in the room facing Angus of all people, he couldn’t help the anxiety building at the statistical fact that they had never really successfully saved a user of a Grand Relic. Someone always ended up hurt- and usually killed. One glance at Taako’s face as he stood, brushed himself off, and began to make his way over and Magnus knew the wizard was thinking it, too.

Angus laughed, dragging the fighter back out of his thoughts.

“This ring isn’t  _ hurting _ me, it’s  _ helping _ me! Finally, I can have the truth!”

“Yeah, and what truth is that, kiddo, that the tooth fairy isn’t real?”

Taako snapped, crossing his arms as he joined Magnus’ side, who shot him a look. This ‘talking down’ wasn’t going to go well if this was how the wizard was going to act. 

Angus huffed, glaring at Taako.

“Just because I’m a kid doesn’t mean I don’t have a right to the truth. I’m sick of everyone lying to me all the time! Liars are monsters! You should know, Taako!”

“Look, Angus, you’re totally right. Lying can really hurt people, and I’m sorry if you’re feeling hurt right now. But if this was something upsetting you, you know you could have talked to us about it and we would’ve worked on it together! Attacking our friends and destroying the moonbase like this… that isn’t going to help anyone!”

Seemingly without an answer the boy lifted his hands and blasted them both back with a beam of green light, sending them flying into the far wall and collapsing in a heap, some brick cracking off to pile around them. Magnus coughed on the dust of the crumbling brick as he slowly crawled to his feet, using his ax to prop himself up. He waited until he saw Taako stirring too before shaking his head.

“Angus, you have to stop this. Give up the ring, and we can all work on the problem together. No more lying. I promise. Right Taako?”

The wizard had one arm braced on the wall and was coughing, brushing the dust off his front.

“Hell no!”

“ _ Taako! _ ”

“What!”

The wizard shot Magnus a look before turning on Angus, crossing his arms.

“Look, I’m not gonna sit here and tell you that lying is totally wrong because it’s not.”

He started slowly making his way back over to the boy, continuing,

“Sometimes people lie to protect the people they care about, or to protect themselves. I picked it up living on the streets for most of my life just to survive, and if I could take a guess at what your life has been like I bet you’re not too different. I mean, you’re right, adults lie to kids and try to swindle them way too often, and that’s fucked up. But there’s other stuff you try to keep from a kid just ‘cause you don’t want them to give up on the world too early, you know? I learned  _ way _ too much as a little kid and it really fucking sucked! I wish I could’ve been a regular-ass kid, you know? I wish that for you too!”

He planted himself in front of Angus, crossing his arms again, a little unsure what kind of expression to make after sharing so much and deciding on vaguely stern. The boy seemed a little unnerved by the sudden and uncharacteristic honesty, taking a tiny step back before grunting and lunging forward again.

“You’re just a liar! Tell the truth!”

A glowing green mage hand appeared and wrapped its fingers around Taako’s throat, the wizard struggling in its grasp as he was lifted from the ground and had all air cut off.

“Angus, no!”

Magnus yelled, barreling back over towards the other two, but the boy dropped Taako just before the fighter could reach them and do anything about it. The wizard sputtered and coughed on the floor, hunched over and rubbing his neck, gulping in lungfuls of air. Finally when he regained a bit of his composure he rasped, without looking up,

“Angus, I stole your grandpa’s silverware set, and that’s the truth. I shouldn’t have done it, and I realized that, but I guess I do lie too much. You got me there, that’s on me. It’s a bad habit I picked up in a different lifetime.”

Angus’ eyes widened, then hardened.

“I knew it!  _ I hate you! _ ”

He lifted his glowing hand again and slashed it down, a beam of green light appearing and blasting the wizard while he was still down. When the light cleared he was laying flat on the linoleum, tiles cracked and flicking up dust around him as he groaned and coughed. Angus moved forward to stand over the wizard, lifting his hand once more.

“ _ Angus! _ ”

Magnus cried.

“Angus.”

The boy hesitated as Taako breathed his name, blinking his eyes open to stare right up at him.

“Remember that time you asked me about my magic and my cooking, and I told you about what happened? I haven’t told anyone that, Angus. Not Magnus, not Merle, not my boyfriend- nobody. But you asked, so I answered. I know you’re owed that much, at least. Of course I want to tell you the truth when I can…”

Big wet tears suddenly welled up in Angus’ eyes and he pushed his free hand behind his glasses to rub at them, lips trembling as he spoke, vibrato gone.

“It’s the truth- it’s all the truth…”

He pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes as his shoulders shook, soft, brown curls falling into his face. Taako struggled to prop himself up on his elbows and shared a look with Magnus, both waiting to see where this moment might be able to take them.

“All I wanted was for everyone to stop lying to me all the time. I know I’m the world’s greatest detective, but when you’re a kid, it’s just hard to tell… when you’re being lied to.”

Angus sniffled.

Magnus took a tiny step towards the boy, hand outstretched.

“I know, Angus. I’m sorry. We can all do better by you. Please, give us that chance. Just take off the ring.”

The glow around the boy detective had receded and now only consumed his hand with the ring, which he reached out towards Magnus slightly before frowning and sniffling.

“I- I don’t think I can. I’m  _ sorry _ , I know I should’ve never used it, I wanted to tell you all about it but I- I-”

“Hey, you don’t gotta tell us, bubala, that thrall can be a real doozy. We’re like the strongest heroes ever or whatever and it still gives us trouble.”

Taako intervened from his position on the floor, still trying to prop himself up but feeling like he might have some messed up ribs. He and Magnus were both eyeing the crying boy carefully, feeling like this might be their one chance to get the ring away from him. The wizard glanced around the room hastily. Oh good, no random orc boys to fuck everything up last second.

“Just pull it off your finger and give it to me, Angus. You’re a hero too, I  _ know _ you can do this.”

Magnus prompted, inching another step closer and still holding out the hand that wasn’t gripping his ax. Angus’ lip trembled again, the tears continuing to stream down his cheeks.

“I can’t!”

He shook his head, then brought his free hand up to grip it, fingers knotting in his hair.

“I can’t! Ugh- it’s in my head!”

He hunched over slightly, shaking his head some more, and the pair watched in horror as the ring began to grow brighter, threatening to take him over again. 

Magnus’ heart was thumping in his chest so fast he almost felt dizzy, head spinning as the severity of the moment all came crashing down on him. There was no choice, now.

The fighter raised his ax above his head, Taako reeling back in horror at the sight.

“No!”

But Magnus knew he had to act fast, bringing his ax down to cut through flesh- and sliced the hand wearing the ring right off Angus’ body. The ring seemed to scream, a bright light shooting out of it to engulf the boy. Taako jumped up and wrapped his arms around Angus as the entire room turned to white, a strong gust of wind blasting into all corners of the cafeteria and sending Magnus back. Then, the room fell silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really wish I could've worked in a 'you have a boyfriend?!?!?!' joke but the mood was, Not Right,, lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's long and sad lol sorry

“Taako? Are you alright?”

The voice came into focus first as the ringing in Taako’s ears faded. Then as he blinked his eyes slowly open he was able to tell it was Kravitz leaning over him, entire expression frowning as he held Taako’s head away from the ground. The wizard broke into a sleepy grin.

Hey baby, fancy meeting you here...”

The reaper’s expression melted into relief as Taako coughed once and sat up, rubbing his head. He shook it once or twice for good measure, too, trying to pull himself together. He cleared his throat, tone still light even though he was a mess.

“ _ God _ , babe, you always look so serious...”

Actually, he hadn’t liked the look of that frown at all, and it was still bugging him. The reaper only hummed in response. 

Taako smoothed his hair down and took a deep breath, leaning back on his hands to blink up at Kravitz, who was still knelt beside him. He wiggled his eyebrows at the reaper, asking their usual question:

“So, you here on business or pleasure, hmm?”

Kravitz looked back at Taako a long time without saying anything. Just long enough to see the corner of the wizard’s relaxed grin twitch. Then he slowly stood, transforming as he did into his true form, skin melting away to pearly bones and scythe appearing in his hands as he stood over Taako.

“Actually, this time it’s business, Taako.”

The wizard gulped before frowning up at the reaper and crossing his arms indignantly.

“What- you mean I  _ died? _ Horseshit!”

He shook his head, emphasizing,

“Hooooorseshit!”

The reaper again looked down at the offended wizard a long, long moment before shaking his head once.

“No. Not you.”

He slowly gestured with the hand clutching his scythe just beside Taako. The wizard turned and finally realized Angus was laying on the ground beside him, eyes closed and head hanging limply to the side. All at once he remembered it: Magnus cutting the ring free from the boy, Taako rushing forward as Angus was engulfed by the rage of the relic. He felt a wave of ice start deep in his chest and shoot all the way out to his fingertips as he took in the sight of Angus laying there on the ground. His heart began to beat rapidly in his chest.

“You don’t seriously mean you’re here for this nerd…”

“The ring was just too powerful for such a young boy. He was doomed from the start.”

Taako turned back to shoot Kravitz an angry look.

“You said it yourself, he’s just a kid! There’s no way you can do this!”

Kravitz’s face was blank as he peered down at Taako and the lifeless boy beside him.

“Child or not, he must atone. Dozens of innocent lives were lost today.”

“So why take any more! That’s horseshit!”

Kravitz sighed.

“It’s not up to me, Taako.”

“Well then it’s up to me and I’m not letting you take him.”

The wizard positioned himself between Kravitz and Angus, hovering over the boy protectively, obscuring as much of him from the reaper as he could. 

“Taako-”

“You can’t touch him, I won’t let you!”

The wizard insisted, eyes a little panicked.

“He’s just an innocent kid, there’s no way I’m letting you do this!”

“Taako, I don’t have a choice.”

The reaper took a deep breath, steeling himself, reaching down to grip the wizard’s shoulder sharply, intending to pull him aside.

“No! No you can’t do this! No way!”

Taako fought him, squirming out of his grip and pushing the reaper away, kicking his legs up at him, throwing a fit, not allowing him anywhere near Angus.

“Taako!”

The reaper growled angrily, clutching Taako by both shoulders now, scythe disappearing in a puff of smoke.

“Wait- stop- listen to me okay- _ listen _ !”

Kravitz huffed and stopped, their faces only a few inches apart as Taako was clutched in his grasp, blinking back at him and blurting out without hesitation,

“Take me instead.”

“What?”

He dropped Taako who scrambled back defensively over Angus, repeating hastily,

“Take me instead, I don’t care, just leave the kid out of it and take me, okay?”

The reaper couldn’t keep the shock out of his face as Taako composed himself a little more, taking a deep breath and nodding once.

“My life for Angus’ life. Kill me instead.”

A long silence stretched between them. Kravitz couldn’t even believe what he was hearing. The Great Wizard Taako, in all his theatrics and selfish tendencies, his gawdy fashion statements and goofy one-liners, his million masks and billion tricks up his sleeves, was on the ground before him, begging to save a little boy and kill himself.

“Please. Please, Kravitz.”

He had never known Taako was even capable of being as serious as he was now, somberly but fearlessly blinking up at Death Himself from his position between him and Angus. 

“I won’t let Angus die. I just can’t.”

He shook his head, a wobble in his voice. Fear. Not fear of his proposal, but rather it’s refusal. The wizard could not imagine living another moment knowing he hadn’t given everything to save the boy. Kravitz knew the feeling.

“Oh god- no, no, no, god no- Angus!”

Magnus suddenly rushed up to the pair, dropping to his knees beside the boy and scooping his limp form up in his arms. 

“Angus! Angus, wake up! Please!”

Taako watched the pair directly in front of him, pulling his eyebrows together.

“Magnus-?”

“Come on Angus you can’t give up now- oh  _ god _ please-...!”

Tears were streaming down the man’s face as he held the unresponsive boy, smoothing the soft curls away from Angus’s forehead and trying to survey his face for any signs of life. Taako frowned, gulping, an uneasy feeling washing over him as he watched the scene unfolding right before his eyes but somehow a million miles away. He inched himself back slightly, away from the pair, hand brushing something as cold as the marble floor but a little softer, behind him. Slowly the wizard turned away from the pair in front of him to see what he was backed up against- and was met with the sight of his own pale, unmoving body sprawled out on the ground, eyes closed. A wave of shock washed over him as he realized it all at once. He barely could hear Kravitz’s low voice above him as he spoke now, softly.

“The Goddess of Fate has heard your plea and spared the boy.”

Slowly Taako lifted his head to blink up Kravitz, expression still shocked.

“I’m…  _ dead _ .”

The reaper looked pained. He wordlessly offered a bony hand out to the wizard, who took it and shakily climbed to his feet. 

“Angus? Angus can you hear me?? Angus!”

Taako kept the large hand around his own as he turned back to look at the pair. Magnus’s face had lit up as he pulled the boy closer in his arms, brushing the hair away from his eyes to see them beginning to flutter. Angus began to cough furiously, little body curling in on itself as he shook the heavy blanket of death off his chest and blinked his wide, brown eyes open. He blinked several times up at Magnus, dazed, gulping as his vision came into focus.

“Hello, sir…”

He croaked and Magnus choked out a laugh, cheeks still streaked with tears as he beamed and pulled Angus into a tight bear hug.

Taako smiled too, bringing his free hand up to press over his lips until he was able to bite back the tears threatening the corners of his eyes. He was glad he’d gotten to see the results of his sacrifice before he had to go. Damn kid was a worm, weaseling his way into the wizard’s heart like this. Never in a million years did he see himself dying for anyone else besides himself- probably stupidly, too, like by accidentally eating something poisonous or getting caught pickpocketing a bodybuilder or something like that. As it turns out his life was worth a little more than he had ever given it credit for. 

Suddenly the hand slipped out of his grip and he blinked back at Kravitz in surprise, who had taken his human form once more, perfectly tailored suit stretched over dark skin and long black dreadlocks swept back behind his shoulders and tied together. He folded his white gloved hands in front of him. His eyes were downcast. 

Taako turned fully to face the reaper, frowning a little at the sight. Before he could speak, however, Kravitz cleared his throat.

“Taako.”

He lifted his gaze to meet the wizard’s own, expression unreadable.

“It is the Goddess Istus who has accepted your plea with fate. I could not save your life.”

He shook his head slowly.

“But I will not end it, either.”

He turned away, but not before Taako could catch that same pained expression from before on his face. The wizard took a step forward, frowning.

“Krav, believe it or not I actually don’t  _ die _ all that often so I don’t really know the drill here- what does that mean-?”

Still with his back to the wizard, the reaper interrupted Taako before he could even finish his attempt at lightening the mood.

“It means another reaper will be here to deal with you shortly.”

Taako pulled his eyebrows together, confused, but a wave of ice washing over him like maybe he  _ did _ understand what was happening here. The reaper lifted a hand and opened a portal away, turning his head just slightly as he offered only,

“Goodbye, Taako.”

Before the wizard could protest, he stepped through and was gone. Taako’s mouth hung open in shock as he stared at the spot Kravitz had just stood. He was alone?

“Kravitz?”

Kravitz had really left him alone to die?

“Kravitz!”

He wasn’t coming back?

“Kravitz!!!”

No response. It was just him now. Taako pressed both hands over his mouth, a pang rushing sharply through his chest although he knew there was nothing really there now.

“Taako? Taako wake up!”

With wide eyes the wizard turned slowly to face the scene once more. Magnus and Angus had both moved over to kneel over his body. It was his turn to lay lifeless in Magnus’s arms, being shaken and having the hair smoothed away from his face. Angus was hiccuping through his sobs, two hands clutching Taako’s sleeve so tight the knuckles turned white as he tugged weakly at the wizard’s shirt.

“Please wake up, Taako-...!”   
The boy choked out, Magnus biting his lip hard as he searched Taako’s face for signs of life. But his body was limp.

“I’m right here…”

Taako’s spirit whispered, eyes wide as he watched the trio before him, barely even able to recognize the corpse in the middle as himself. He gulped, face suddenly screwing up as he screamed right at them,

“Stop being such dummies and quit your blubbering, okay?! It’s not worth it!”

But they couldn’t hear the words being screamed in their faces, Magnus shaking his head, his shoulders shaking.

“Oh god… Taako, please…”

Angus had curled up enough to press his forehead against Taako’s lifeless chest, sobbing into his shirt.

“Get over it, you fucking nerds!! Cut it out, okay?! It’s not worth it!!”

Taako screamed and screamed but he was all alone on whatever plane he was on, voiceless to the scene before him as they cradled his own dead body. He didn’t even notice the tears streaming down his face until a sob interrupted his screaming and he choked, bringing the heels of his hands up to dig into his eyes, sniffling.

“I’m just not worth all this…”

He choked out, weakly, but even he wasn’t sure of it, anymore. If his life was enough to save a bright, innocent life like Angus’, it had to be worth  _ something _ . Too bad he’d discovered his own worth on his deathbed. Better late than never, he supposed. 

“Taako?!”

There was a flash and the wizard’s body was consumed in light, Magnus and Angus looking up in confusion and dismay, but just as quickly as it had started it was over. They looked over the body in their arms, frowning, eyebrows pulled together, trying to figure out what had happened.

“Hey guys! Sorry I’m a little late.”

Merle jogged up to the trio and winked, panting a little and red in the face, clearly having just bolted here. 

“Merle!”

Magnus lifted his eyebrows in surprise and hope at the sight of his dwarven friend, Angus blinking rapidly between the two before crawling forward to search Taako’s face again, tugging on his collar.

“Taako? Sir?”

White. That actually didn’t even describe it well enough. It was like staring directly into the sun, but without the pain. Just pure light. And warmth. He was a part of it. And then he was looking up at it. And then he was blinking and it was fading. And then he was staring right up at Angus’ face. It was blurry, and kind of spinning a little. But undoubtedly Angus. And undoubtedly real.

“Hey kid, bring it any closer and I’ll have to steal that nose of yours.”

Taako rasped, gulping back at the surprising lack of power in his voice. The boy lit up like a Candlenights bush and all at once he was scooped up into a flurry of tight hugs and messy, tear streaked faces and laughter. A lot of laughter. It still rung in Taako’s ears even as he shakily made his way out of the hall, arm in arm with his family, and even much later as he laid down in his room in the medical bay for the night. He wouldn’t be surprised if the ringing never faded. He didn’t mind so much, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely want to do some wrapping up with this but the next chapter might be the last, just a head's up. might just have to leave the taako/kravitz sitch as is, I don't see that mending easy :/


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been a little slower-going lately cause I'm in the process of moving, but I do intend to do at least one more chapter of wrap up with Tha Bois so enjoy!

The three reclaimers were only granted a few hours rest and recovery before being summoned by the Director who wanted to wrap things up as quickly as possible, both in regards to getting the full details of what happened and to destroying the Ring of Revenge. The four gathered by the window now to watch as the ring was sealed in its chamber and disintegrated with a beam of light, Davenport wheeling the empty chamber back into the room to prove the ring was destroyed. Lucretia heaved a heavy sigh and nodded to Davenport, who wheeled it away as she turned back to the three.

“Please, step into my office.”

She led them back into the familiar room, still in shambles though some of the debris had been cleared and repairs begun. 

“I’m sorry I can’t offer you three a seat at this time…”

The Director apologized as she took her own precarious seat atop a huge pile of books, stacked neatly behind her now upright and only slightly charred dark wood desk. 

“No problemo.”

“Yeah, I don’t think this’ll take long, anyways. I don’t know what you’re expecting, Lucretia, but there’s not much left to say.”

Magnus was rubbing the back of his neck as he shrugged.

“Madam Director will be do, Magnus.”

She corrected, leaning forward to temple her fingers together, elbows leaned on the desk.

“I understand that whatever you three experienced must have been harrowing, and I won’t make you re-live it any more than necessary. But there is some unfortunate housekeeping to which I have a duty. Is it true that the wielder of the ring perished in your fight to reclaim the relic?”

“Yup.”

“Yeah…”

Taako and Magnus both answered at the same time, Merle nodding along. The Director nodded once, with a frown.

“I’m sorry. That must not have been easy.”

A moment of silence fell over the room, each person pointedly not looking at the other. Lucretia let a long breath out through her nose.

“Who was it?”

Taako shook his head.

“We never got to see! Bogus, right?”

“ _ What? _ ”

“Yeah,” Magnus heaved a sigh, “whoever it was, they were totally surrounded by the light of the ring. They were attacking Angus, too, so we didn’t have much time to look. When I tried to separate them from the ring, it bugged out and basically fried whoever was wearing it right up.”

“Yeah, I can verify ‘cause I caught the end of it,” Merle nodded, “and man, I’m  _ still _ seeing spots from that firework show. Whoever was at the center of it must’ve gone up in smoke.”

Lucretia looked between the three of them in shock before shaking her head.

“That is very troubling news, boys…”

“I know right? That suspense is gonna eat at me forever!”

Taako agreed, throwing his arms up in the air. 

“Hey, at least we got the relic, right?”

Merle pointed out. Lucretia was massaging her temple.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right, Merle, we’re very fortunate for that…”

She didn’t exactly sound thrilled, even so. The boys all shrugged at each other.

“So, are we like, done here? ‘Cause I think I’ve earned a fucking nap at this point.”

Taako planted a hand on his hip, huffing impatiently. Lucretia took one last deep breath before nodding.

“Fine, I suppose if there’s no more you can tell me then you three are free to go. It’s going to be all hands on deck to repair the base over these next few days, but you all may take the time you need to recover before you join in the effort. Thank you once again for recovering the ring.”

“Yup, no sweat!”

Magnus threw up a thumbs up before following his partners out the door. As they crossed through the larger hall the elevator doors up ahead opened up and out stepped Angus, looking about as exhausted as the rest of them as he shuffled towards the Director’s office.

“What’s up, muchacha?”

Taako yawned as they all met in the middle. Once closer they could see the heavily bandaged stump where the boy’s hand had once been just poking out of his long sleeved shirt, even though he clearly was trying to half hide it behind himself at his side. Magnus looked queasy.

“Oh, hello sirs! I was just going to visit the Director before I head back to my dorm. I wanted to see how I could help in the repairs.”

He looked a little sheepish, but was overall his cheerful self- all things considered. Taako nodded once, waving a lazy hand.

“Okay well everything’s been taken care of now so don’t go blowing it in there, got it?”

Angus nodded furiously.

“Of course, whatever you say!”

He threw up a thumbs up for good measure. Satisfied, the three waved, parting ways.

“Oh, Angus- stop by later and I’ll teach you how to fix that ugly thing with mage hand. Wear a glove and no one will ever know the difference.”

Taako tossed over his shoulder, Angus calling back a cheerful “Okay!” and waving as the three stepped in the elevator. 

“You’re looking a little green around the gills, Magnus~”

Merle grinned slyly up at the fighter, who groaned and hung his face in his hands.

“How am I ever gonna be able to face him again!”

“Hey, you weren’t this upset when you cut off  _ my entire arm! _ ”

Merle protested, crossing both of them as Magnus shot him a look.

“He’s just a kid, it’s different!”

“You think ‘stumpy’s too mean a nickname? It almost came out just now.”

Taako mused between the two bickering men, in his own world as always.

“Yes!”

The two snapped in unison, then shooting each other another look. The wizard shrugged and stepped out as the doors of the elevator opened, leading the way outside and back towards their suite.

Bureau members were already buzzing around the crumpled campus, leading teams in cleanup efforts and continued repairs. They waved to some of their friends as they passed, but none was too eager to join in the cause just yet. It had been a very long night.

“Oh yeah, Taako, I’ve been meaning to ask…”

Magnus mused as they entered the dome that housed their suite, the wizard lifting an eyebrow at the fighter as all three sidestepped some rubble piled in the hallway.

“Back in the cafeteria, you mentioned you have a boyfriend. What was that all about?”

“Oh yeah, Angus mentioned this to me, too!”

Merle piped up, the wizard rolling his eyes.

“Wow, you three are real gossips, huh? I was on my death bed and you guys found time to pass each other notes and whisper in each other’s ears about me, is that it?”

Merle put up his hands in defense.

“Hey, it was Angus! He’s a lil shit, I could’ve told you that!”

“We were laying around in the infirmary, there wasn’t really much else to do…”

Magnus grumbled at the same time.

“Anyways, you’re changing the subject~”

It was Taako’s turn to receive a sly grin from the dwarf as he elbowed the elf suggestively.

“ _ Do _ you have a boyfriend?”

Taako peered down at his now-scuffed shoes as he walked a long moment, seeming to consider the question a long time before finally sighing,

“Nah, I don’t think so.”

“What, you found some time to break up in the middle of fighting a grand relic and nearly dying?”

Merle joked, but something about the wizard’s expression made Magnus elbow the dwarf in the side, who looked up at him in confusion.

“Something like that.”

Taako responded cryptically, glancing pointedly away from the pair, who shared a look before dropping the subject.

The three arrived at their suite and keyed inside, which was miraculously unscathed by the attack on the base, save for a few shattered dishes and overturned chairs. All three breathed a sigh of relief to be home and went their separate ways, Magnus and Taako to their rooms to pass out for a few more hours and Merle to begin tidying up the bits and pieces around the place, figuring it was only fair since he had skipped out on the majority of the night’s events. 

Both Magnus and Taako listened to the dwarf putter around the suite from behind closed doors for quite a while, tossing and turning, then just staring up at their ceilings, unable to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets just have the last chapter be a fluffy Sloane/Hurley coffee shop au that has nothing to do with the rest of the story


End file.
